The Way Of The Academy
by MoodyMare24
Summary: Haruhi wonders about the reasons surrounding Ouran Academy and calls upon Kyoya to answer a question of hers.


**A/N: I was searching through my stuff when I found a list of story titles I wanted to use at sometime. I got bored today so I decided to use one of them and this one seemed to fit perfectly. It's not my best seeing as though it was written in under an hour but I thought I'd post it anyway. Please read and review. Also who would like to see a Hikaru and Kaoru multi-chapter in the near future, garunteed to be finished because I love them.**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka glanced around the old, unused music room, looking at everything from the intricate designs on the giant double doors to the microscopic patterns woven into the carpet. It was only when Haruhi took in these sights so carefully she realised just how posh Ouran Academy was. She scanned the room quickly this time not looking at the room itself but at the students within. Her eyes came to rest on the one student she was looking for most in particular, Kyoya Ootori. She watched him for a moment as he played with his glasses while he mumbled about something (most likely expenses) aloud from his black notebook. Haruhi began to make her way towards Kyoya carefully and quietly from behind which proved to be a big mistake upon arrival.

"Kyoya,"Haruhi began.

"Ah!" Squealed a startled Kyoya. Haruhi had to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape her mouth while Kyoya composed himself quickly.

"Sorry Kyoya, I didn't scare you did I?" She continued as a small chuckle refused to be held back.

"No, of course not Haruhi I was merely taken by suprise was all," He replied calmly with a suprising amount of dignity, "Was there anything in particular you wanted my attention for?"

"Actually Kyoya-senpai, there has been something that I've been wondering about for a while now." She lied. She hadn't been thinking about this for a while infact this thought was merely 10 minutes old. But she had to admit that didn't sound like a good explanation for making Kyoya look like a fool.

"Go on Haruhi, I have got all day." He urged.

"Well I was wondering why so many of the young girls here all come from wealthy familys, whereas I don't?" She explained rapidly.

"Well Haruhi, there are a couple of reasons for this actually," began Kyoya slowly. He stepped backwards into a vacant arm chair by the elegantly placed piano, "The main reason for this is that many of the girls here belong to familys that are the head of businesses or amazing doctors although some have simply inherited this money. However we do have some girls such as yourself that entered into this school as part of a scholarship, the school does this to feed the charitable side of the establishment, making us look good to prospective students and their familys. Notice how every scholarship student is very smart, only the best can get these scholarships, they couldn't just let any old riff raff into a school like this." Spouted Kyoya, this was obviously a subject he knew a lot about and apparently he liked to talk about it.

"Kyoya." I said loudly with no response, "Kyoya," Once again no response, "KYOYA!" I shouted loudly.

"Yes Haruhi?" Said Kyoya, stopping his explanation long enough for me to reply.

"Thank you Kyoya for that... wonderful explanation, it really summed things up" I thanked him awkwardly. He pushed his glasses further down his nose and peered over the rim of them.

"But I hadn't finished Haruhi, I still have so much more to explain." He said with a slight hint of the Tamaki whine. Feeling bad for hurting his feelings I smiled brightly and turned to leave.

"It's okay senpai, I think I know enough now," I said kindly, smiling at him as I walked out the room. I walked into the dimly lit corridor taking in the surrounding decoration while girls milled around me, chatting to each other.

"Evening Haruhi," giggled one group of them.

"Evening Ladies," I smiled at them, taking the nearest one by the arm and walking back into the music room for another night of pleasing the ladies and another step closer to paying off my 8 million yen debt.


End file.
